A Job Well Done
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Iruka had to admit he wanted nothing more than for Naruto to fall in love with Sasuke. But sometimes, things don't always happen the way you want them too. That's when you improvise and make due with what you have. [Yaoi KakaIru SasuNaruSasu]


Suri inspired this, a long time ago. She was like ''shouta no jutsu!'' and I totally agree. There are a lot of Iruka look-a-likes in the series. First there's the perverted child (who is either Iruka, or someone Sasuke paid off) and then there's that rogue ninja, who looks exactly like Iruka, if he was wearing Kakashi's mask.

Iruka is everywhere…you just have to look for him.

This one is pretty lame. And cheesy.

Kissing!SasuNaruSasu and…well, ending!KakaIru.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.  
**  
-A Job Well Done-**

Iruka had to admit – he wanted nothing more than for Naruto to fall in love with Sasuke.

_Well_, he did want other things for himself, but they could be considered secondary when it came to Naruto's future.

He was a devoted guardian, parent, and big brother to his little blonde companion. He cared deeply for his kin and thought the situation over wisely. When he saw his class list for the graduating class, he knew immediately that there would be war.

And of course, he had been right.

Naruto saw Sasuke and the quarrelling began.

Iruka smiled.

Then, he placed them on the same team.

Their rivalry intensified; the insults became harsher and their friendship grew stronger.

But all this only occurred after their teachers very subtle meddling.

Iruka had spent weeks musing a plan to force the boys together, while still in his classroom and under his control.

He divided his mission into two steps and called in a favor to ensure its completion.

In his youthful days, the sensei had been known as the trickiest prankster in Konoha. He still had a few of those tricks up his sleeve and he was going to use them, just for Naruto. His blonde charge deserved the best. Tests and the schoolyard popularity games revealed who this was but of all the people who could possible understand Naruto's background, his character, strengths and weaknesses, Sasuke was the perfect candidate.

Their rivalry would bind them together as the best of friends and their relationship, one of understanding and trust, had the greatest chance of blossoming into something more profound, as they matured.

Alas, if Naruto did not fall for Sasuke, then in the very least, he'd have found a true friend.

Iruka would always keep his hopes up, but he understood very well the difference between forcing something to happen and simply meddling in the affairs, subsequent to this occurrence, (if it happened at all).

In simpler terms, it was like mating.

Place two wild, frisky, and somewhat horny animals in a room together and see if they will accept one another and mate, or fight, in which case, one would be promptly removed.

Just before the final exam, Iruka was smiling.

It was early when he stood in the teacher's lounge with a warm mug of coffee. He stretched and tossed the cup into the trash bin, as the warm rays of sunlight crept through the shutters.

This was it – the morning of his self-appointed mission.

Iruka prepared himself mentally and swiftly began to move his hands in rapid succession. A clone appeared beside him. After expelling a larger amount of chakra his duplicate then transformed into a child version of himself.

It too was smiling.

The scheme began.

A brown-haired child walked into the classroom. He spotted the Uchiha and without revealing his mirthful face, he sat down in the row in front of his student. Then, the ruckus began. Hopeful graduates ran in, most yelling anxiously and filling the classroom in a disorderly fashion. However, the real noise only began when Naruto entered the room.

The mischievous child sat patiently waiting for an opportunity. He had no idea what he would do, and so, he was calm and vigilant. Even if it meant shoving Naruto into Sasuke, then running away at full speed, he would do it. He felt so childish…and giddy.

Something had to happen; anything he could manipulate – he just had to wait.

He glanced back when he heard Naruto approaching the table behind him. Perfect. He needed the boys at close proximity, for a better chance at success. He watched for a moment but no one paid him any attention. The coast was clear. All he needed was one opportunity…

Then, just like that, Naruto was open!

He left himself open for an assault, as he was on the desk, and leaning in to glare threateningly at Sasuke.

Iruka casually turned back, as if interested in the hollering and…oh, oh no – he accidentally hit the blonde and…his class went silent.

Phase 1! Complete.

At the end of the day, Iruka walked away from the school positively beaming. But there was still a frown etched into his tanned visage. He had had to fail Naruto…now he could not put him on a team with Sasuke.

''You can come out now…'' Iruka suddenly called out.

A jounin landed before him with a cheerful, ''Yo!''

''Hi…'' Iruka murmured quietly, despite the grin splayed across his lips.

Kakashi frowned. ''You look happy, but you don't sound it.''

''Yeah…about that…the deal's off. Naruto failed, so there's no team.''

There was a shrug, mixed with a faint sigh. ''He didn't make it?''

''No…but I did push him into Sasuke and…they kissed.''

There was a husky laugh. ''You devious sensei!''

''It was hilarious – I laughed all afternoon at their flustered faces. They couldn't even look at each other.''

''So you won't be needing my assistance anymore?''

''If there's no team, then there's no need for a perverted sensei.''

''Then let's talk about our needs, shall we? I'm sure you could find use of a perverted sensei.''

Iruka's grin resurfaced and he was allowed to see Kakashi's, before they kissed and disappeared together, in a puff of white smoke.

Some missions had perks.

Heh.

**-EndE-**


End file.
